


Victory

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a victorious battle Daenerys visits Jaime in his tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

It was hard to forget what victory felt like. Dany had first tasted it in Astapor, but that taste was nothing compared to thrill of conquering the Eyrie. Her first real victory in Westeros; and the thrill of it was singing her blood. Was it any wonder that she wanted him? He had fought for her, he had helped her win this victory, she wanted to celebrate the victory with him.  _We could have died today, we may as well celebrate being alive._

She slipped into his tent, it seemed Jaime hadn’t even had time for his squire to take him out of all his armor. The young boy turned to glance at the Queen, a soft flush settling over his cheeks. Dany was in little more than a green summer silk robe, her silver hair down and curling over her shoulder. Thank the gods, it was warm in his tent. The cold had stung her cheeks pinks, and frosted her breath - but in here dressed in little more than scraps of silk was not so bad.

“Your grace.” A grin tugged at his lips, as his green eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Ser Jaime.” She turned her violet eyes to the flushing squire. “Leave us please, I have some private things to discuss with my Warden of the West.”

“Ye-yes,” the Squire ran past her leaving them alone in his tent.

Dany stepped towards him, a grin on her own lips, she could still remember what his lips felt like against hers. The way his fingers felt against her hips as he pulled her closer, hands desperate and needy. They would have fucked then and there against the table if Ser Barristan had interrupted them.

“We won.” she said. She resumed the job where his squire left off. Her fingers were gentle as they unclasped that Lannister armor, I wonder if he knows how handsome he is in this armor. She would hazard a guess at yes.

“Did we?” he grinned as her eyes touched his lips, “And here I was thinking that we’d lost.”

She rolled her eyes, “We work well together.” Her fingers were deft as they untied his vambraces, and let them drop to the floor of his tent. “That was a fantastic strategy we came up with together.” She worked to unclasp those roaring pauldrons about his shoulders.

“It was.” he agreed. Those emerald eyes were watching her. They seemed to study the curve of her cheek and the shape of her lips as piece by piece she stripped his armor away. “We do work well together, you actually have a rather keen mind for strategy.”

“You sound surprised.” She said. Half a chuckle tumbled from her lips as her violet eyes met his emerald. “I sacked my first city when I was fifteen, Ser.” She reminded him. Dany’s dexterous fingers unclasped his gorget. “What were you doing at fifteen?”

“Joining the Kingsguard.” he said. That grin refused to budge from his lips. “Youngest ever to join if I recall correctly.”

One silver brow arched as she worked away the breast plate. “If you recall correctly. Have you forgotten?” she asked. “If you were the youngest man to join the Kingsguard, some how I doubt that you would have forgotten that fact.” She watched her fingers for a moment, before she glanced up to watch his face again. “Ser Barristan says he had never seen someone with such a natural ability for the sword.”

That one looked like it hurt. One could guess why. He lost his sword hand. “That’s because there wasn’t anyone as talented as I was.” Jaime responded. Though he sounded like she had touched an old wound. He didn’t sound proud or arrogant in this moment, just a bit sad. Well, she could change that.

The breastplate hit the floor and Dany’s lips claimed his, kissing him as if she sought to conquer him the way she had conquered the Vale. Lions though, were not so easy to tame. His fingers tangled in her silver hair, his arm winding around her back as he pulled her body against his. There was no hesitation, there was not a moment’s pause, there was nothing but desire - and each other.

With each kiss her heart sang. Her tongue pressed against the seam of his mouth, there was only half a heartbeat where he paused before he relented. Their tongues met, a dance all their own. She could taste the few sips of wine he’d had after battle, tart and tangy before he pulled away. Their ragged breath mingled together, as if they had been running for miles and just now stopped to catch their breath. Her lilac eyes touched his face as he rested his forehead against hers for just a moment. Her hands touched his chest resting there before her fingers found the strings of his leather coat, and she began to untie them. There was no Barristan to stop them this time.

He didn’t stop her not as she pulled the coat open and pushed it from his shoulders. Not as she drug the tunic up and over his head and let it fall near his armor on the floor. His green eyes opened and met hers, for a moment it looked as though he were going to say something but she stopped him. One soft, gentle kiss. “Let’s celebrate.” She whispered. “Together.”

For half a second the tent was silent, no one moved, then his left hand pulled free the belt of her robe. Jaime pushed the green silk off her shoulders, letting it pool about her feet on the floor. Dany hadn’t bothered with small clothes, she stood before him naked as her name day. A groan fell from his lips, before he buried his face in her silver locks. His breathing was shallow and when her lips brushed against his pulse she could feel his heart race. A groan ripped from his lips and he pulled her closer. She could already feel his erection straining against his breeches.

“Dany,” his voice was thick; heavy as her lips brushed the skin of his throat. “Tell me -” his hand tightened in her hair as he pulled her tighter to him. He was trembling, she could feel it as their skin pressed flush against one another.

Her lips trailed a sinful path from his neck to his ear, her body sliding against his drawing another groan from him. The kiss she pressed against his ear would have been almost chaste if she wasn’t naked in his arms. “I want you.” She whispered. “I want you now, I want to fuck you until you forget your name. I am your Queen Ser Jaime, “ She whispered. Her teeth captured his ear, teasing the lobe before she brushed her lips to his jaw. Slender fingers undid the laces of his breeches. Dany pushed them and his small clothes down his hips together, before she took his cock in her hand. “And I want you to fuck me.”

His lips hit hers, hard and unyielding. His tongue pressing into her mouth and swallowing the moans that she made before he lifted her in his arms and put her back onto his bed roll. His body covered her not a moment later. Jaime’s mouth claimed hers. His calloused hand brushed against the soft skin of her breast, his thumb rolling against the budding nipple. His lips swallowed every sound she made.

Her Slender hips bucked up against his, skin brushing against his swollen arousal. This time it was she who swallowed his moans. One slender hand wrapped around his cock stroking it as his lips broke away from hers. The kisses were quick, desperate as they traced a path down her neck and across her collar bone before his lips sought her other breast. Dany moaned again, crying out into the night air, as his tongue rolled around nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Her other hand brushed into his golden locks holding his head there. Her back arched, and he slipped his left hand underneath it. The gold hand was cold and uncomfortable, she twisted and turned them over, just as Doreah had taught her a thousand years ago.

It was her turn now, and the first thing she did was reach to remove that golden hand. For a second time froze as he tensed beneath her. Dany paused, reaching a hand over to his face her fingers brushed against his cheek. “Can I take it off?” she asked him. He hesitated, they were both naked, and she was on top of him and in this moment she could see… was that fear in his eyes? “It’s cold.” she continued. The silver queen leaned over her lips soft as they brushed against his. “The flesh underneath it will be warm.”

“You can take it off.” he relented.

Tender and gentle fingers removed the golden hand. Unlike everything else which she had allowed to fall to the floor she placed it carefully next to the bedroll. Within easy reach should he want it when they were done. He moved the maimed arm quickly behind her back again, and Dany leaned over to to kiss him. “Much better.” she whispered against his lips. She felt his body relax under hers, as if she had said the right thing.

Free to focus on him once again, her lips met his. Soft and tender  this time, as she felt his fingers tangle in her hair as her lips slipped along his jaw. He tipped his head back allowing her lips to brush along his jaw. Stubble was already growing their her teeth nipped at his skin as they traced a path ever lower. Groans tumbled from his lips, music to her ears. She could listen to him and let the world fall away. Why listen to drunken men sing the Rains of Castamere when you could listen to Jaime Lannister groan and growl underneath you.

She brushed soft kisses along his throat as he groaned, moaned, whispered her name into the night air. I could get used to those sounds. She kissed ever lower, desperate to find all the places he would like to feel her lips. His collar bone, his chest, her tongue brushed flat against his nipples as she traced downwards; her intention must be clear from the start. Chest, stomach, her tongue brushing along the skin there as his hips strained upwards. As if he knew, he knew what she intended to do.

Oh but the queen took her time. Nipping at one hip bone, before her tongue brushed along his pelvis to nip at the other. She glanced up at him, her lilac eyes meeting his emerald and he whimpered tossing his head back on the bedrolls. She wasn’t done yet though. Her lips kissed along the soft skin at the inside of his thighs. His hips squirmed underneath her as she kissed along one thigh, stopped and kissed along another.

His hand buried itself in her silver locks, his chest rising and faling with each ragged breath. Dany glanced up at him their eyes meeting once again before she took him in her mouth.

The groan that ripped from his throat could surely have been heard outside the tent, and Dany didn’t care. Let the whole camp know, she wanted him - she wasn’t going to deny herself any longer. She wasn’t ashamed of it. A smile touched her lips as she watched him, head tossed back, one hand in her hair as her lips slid down his cock. And then back up. He lifted his head to watch her again through half lidded eyes as her tongue bathed the head in broad flat strokes and tiny little licks. She took him back in her mouth, her lips gliding up and down his arousal as his hips lifted to meet her strokes. It wasn’t long before her pace was increasing, quick, steady, pushing and pushing him until -

“Dany,” he pulled her away from him, his voice thick and strangled as he urged her back up his body, his lips hungry and desperate for hers. She kissed him back, passionate, meeting each kiss with a hunger all her own before he rolled her onto her back. His lips claimed hers again, his hand cupping her cheek as he ground his hips against hers. A soft whimper tore itself from her throat as she lifted her hips to his, ready to take him now. His erection rubbed against her stomach, and Dany was desperate to feel it push inside her, to fill her, to make them one - but it seemed Jaime had other ideas.

This time it was his lips that moved across her throat. Her heart hammered in her chest as his lips moved slowly downwards.Her neck, her collar bones. He took his time about her breasts. Peppering them with soft kisses before he took one nipple into his mouth. Licking about it, as he caressed the other with the rough pad of his thumb. Dany moaned, loudly into the night air, her hands coming up to brush into his golden hair. There was no question what the dragon queen and the lion of Lannister were doing in that tent, you only needed ears to know.

Her back arched, as if she were offering her breasts to him. Dany could feel him grinning against the flushing skin of her breasts as he switched, breasts. Taking the time to tend to them both. For half a moment gooseflesh rippled across her skin as his warm mouth gave way to cold air. Up until his thumb replaced it, rolling the hard nipple about in his fingers.

By the time he broke away to brush kisses along the tender skin of her stomach, Dany was sure that she had never been as wet as she was in that moment. Though it seemed he was intent on making her wetter still. Her body arched under his lips, and all of a sudden she was regretting teasing him earlier. His lips traced one thigh and then the other, as she whimpered and squirmed underneath him. Then his tongue brushed along her sex. Slowly and tenderly at first, causing pleasure to lance right through her. A moan ripped from her lips as she twisted in the furs on the bedroll, arching towards him, offering herself to him. He could devour her whole if he wanted.

Dany didn’t have to look down to know he was smirking as he pressed his face into her. He was licking her folds, as if she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. She was lost, she couldn’t remember her name, but by the gods she could certainly remember his. Moans and cries fell from her lips, she cried his name out in blissful pleasure, and each sound only seemed to push him further. To make him hungrier for her. Everything tightened and tensed, pleasure coiled low in her stomach and stretched to every part of her. Tingling her in her fingers and right down through her toes. Dany could barely catch her breath as she twisted and turned beneath him. She was crying his name, and whimpering soft pleas though for what she didn’t know.

And just as she was about to hit that inevitable point of rapture he pulled away. She didn’t even have time to realize the loss and he pushed himself inside her of her. He groaned in satisfaction, Dany moaned in pleasure. Jaime wasted no time, gave her no chance to recover from when his mouth had been working her into a frenzy. His hips pushed himself inside of her, the pace was quick, the friction everything she hadn’t realized she was missing. She cried out again, and again, and then - her scream as she came caught him off guard.

Jaime pushed himself deep inside her, his arms wrapped about her as he held her tight to him. Whispering soft words of affection as she trembled about him. Dany clung to him as if he were the only safe port in a storm, her face buried in his neck, as she slowly came down from her high. She realized how tense he was. How every muscle was strained as he waited for her pleasure to pass. The Targaryen queen pulled back, one hand brushing along his jaw as she looked at him. Her lips met his in a soft and tender kiss before she slid one hand to his hip, and rolled them over.

She settled herself against him, taking him inside her once more. Her hands settled against his shoulders, and their eyes met as Dany rolled her hips into his. He moaned again, his right arm wrapping about her back as his left hand reached up to grab her breast again. She rolled her hips against his , a soft smile on her lips as she watched him arch under her. His head lolled back against his pillows, before his hand slid to her hip. Urging her faster, as she met each and every one of his strokes. He pulled her to him and pushed up against her in return. Dany’s moans began to join his once again, her blood heating under her skin as she pushed him,  closer to that inevitable moment.

He whispered her name like it was prayer. As if she were some god and she could save his mortal soul. His fingers gripped her hips, pulling her down to him, as he opened his green eyes, to look into her face once more. He pulled her down for a kiss. His body tensed, hips bucking up into hers as he spilled his seed. Jaime whispered her name over, and over again as blissful orgasm took him. His lips pressing soft and reverent kisses against her lips, her cheeks, into her silver hair.

It wasn’t long before his body relaxed underneath hers, and she slipped away from him. Part of her didn’t want to, she mourned the loss of contact, but the silver queen was quickly pulled into his arms. The golden knight kissed softly along her hair, before he pulled furs up around them, and tugged her deep into his embrace.

Somewhere outside the tent drunken men were singing the Rains of Castamere. That elicited a soft chuckle from him before he drew his lips to hers again. “Stay with me tonight.” He whispered. “We have so much more celebrating to do.”

Dany kissed him softly, her hand brushing along his jaw before they found their way into his golden hair. “There is no where else I would rather be.” She whispered. Her lips found his again, the kiss a little deeper. “No one else I’d rather celebrate with.”


End file.
